


The Morning After

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: "sleepover", Both are 19, F/F, arcdaia bay, both are gay, they not dating yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: after an wild Party Night Chloe wakes up in a Bed that is not hers and a girl she just know from the far.





	The Morning After

**Arcdia bay, Saturday  at 09:33 am**

**Chloes POV:**

I open my eyes slowley, my had hurts like hell and i feel not super well, I look to the right and left and think wehre the hell I am, I dont know this room and bed. I check me, okay im not naked thats a good sign, I wear a long shirt and short black pj pants. I get my body up and see how the door opens "Good youre awake, had you sleep well?" a voice ask me and I still dont remember anything, I look up and a girl with long blonde hair and a feather erring steps closer to me wearing a firewalk shirt and just black underwear panties. "Here" she says and give me a glass of water with pain killers "Thanks" I say and drink it. "How did you sleep? I hope I havent snooring to much" the blond ask me and still my memories came back, that i was at one of these school partys at Blackwell because my friend Steph ask me and I remembert that I drink way to much bc work is stressing me. "yeah, yeah no you didnt snooring. wait we sleept in the same bed but we havent" "No Chloe, you wehre way to drunk and it was better you just sleep youre drunkeness out" the blonde say and sit beside me on her bed, "So you know my name and yours is....?" "Rachel, wouw you really wehre that drunk, I hope the pills start working soon" she say with a little smile. "Okay I make breakfast and you can have a shower its just across from my room" Rachel say and leave her room and I hear how she go downstairs.

**10:05 am**

I finshed the shower put couldnt find my Chlotes so I go back in the Chlotes I have been waken up and go downstairs wehre Rachel made all ready for diner and I feel how the pills begun to work, thankfully. "Pls, have a seat, i hope you like beacon with eggs" the blonde ask me still wearing her Chlotes "yeah thanks" I say and sit down, "Wehre are you parents?" I ask her and Rachel say simple back "they on a work meeting and wont come home until monday, how else do you think I have managed that Chloe Price could sleep here?" "I know youre the school princess Rachel put why you know that much about me? I kicked out from Blackwell 2 years ago." I ask her intressting she smiles and say "I have my secrets." and she countines eating her breakfast, after we both are finished and I ask her wehre my Chlotes wehre I found out she washed it I got back in her room and pick up my Phone, holy fuck 2 messeges and 3 calls, wahts going on?! I tought to myself

Steph: hey sexy pirate, you had fun with Rachel?

Justin: wouw Price, nice tow away with the hottest girl from Blackwell

waht the fuck is going on and what was really happening? I call Steph and she told me Rachel ask her if she could invitet me, she has an eye on me since a while and since im not longer in Blackwell that was the only way to do.

Waht Rachel amber has a Crush on me? why me? I tought again and the door open and Rachel is here "Hey I just want to Check if youre okay and youre Chlotes are almost ready" she say very nice and I try to hide what Steph just told me "all cool, thanks" I say and rub my hand trough my Blue hair.

**11:24 am**

We sit on Rachels couch in her living room and watch Tv, I have thank good my Punk chlotes back on, a black tank top with a skull on it and red tight jeans with black braces and my bullet necklace and some punk juwerly arround my arms. "Hey Rachel" I begun "Yeah" she say and look at me, holy now I see her face like really omg shes soo beautiful "Ähm did really nothing happen yesterday and why would you let me sleep in youre house, you dont know me?!" Rachel eyes look over me and she start smirking and get closer to me, my heart begun to pump very fast. "You know Chloe, I like you, even I never had the courge to tell you that but always wehn I saw you in the Two whales or at youre work, you looked so special and I wantet to meet you long ago but I was always so afraid and the rumors from the other Kids from Blackwell, Chloe your a girl I have never seen before you something special, I knew that from the first sight I saw you" What the fuck, did she mean this seroius? Me and special!.

"I think youre wrong, im nobody, a loser wo kicked out of school and know im working at a mechnaic store" I say looking at the ground, she stroke over my tattoo and lift my Chin up with her hand "Thats tottal bullshit Chloe, I knew it was not so easy for you the last years and im sorry that I have made youre friends doing this, that I can meet you, but youre more than a nobdy Chloe, to me, youre hella beautiful and strong, youre extraordinary" Rachel say look in my eyes, I feel how how our faces find slowly togehter and our lips touch, gentle, slowly and soft. I grap her back and she my neck, we pulled it into a more stronger and passionate one, Rachel climbs on me and press me into her couch, I feel how I start to put my hand under her shirt and Rachel stroke over my hair and push me harder into the couch. "Wait, wait!" I say in panic and jump  up from the Couch "Hey, its okay" Rachel say a little sad "Its not like, i mean youre kiss and that waht happend just seconds ago was great" I point at the couch "But I dont know much about you, dont you have a boyfriend? or anything else?!" Rachel steps closer to me grap my hands and say "We have all the time in the world to known each other better and no I dont have a boyfriend, I was waiting for you" a smile comes from my lips and I say "Omg that was really embarrassing, im so sorry" Rachel starts laughing and say "Thats okay".

Rachel hug me thight and steal another kiss from not so passionate but still elcetric, wahtever this will be it will amazing and I caint wait for this future with Rachel.


End file.
